Verminathras
|image =FILE:Clipboard02.jpg |imagewidth = 250 |caption = |Row 1 title = Chapter(s) |Row 1 info = Chapter 1, Chapter 2, Chapter 3, and Chapter 4 |Row 2 title = Age |Row 2 info = Twenty years (Since Incarnation) |Row 3 title = Titles |Row 3 info = The Bringer of Pestilence |Row 4 title = Status |Row 4 info = Alive (Assumed) |Row 5 title = Alligiance |Row 5 info = Disgeran |Row 6 title = Player |Row 6 info = Jacogos |Row 7 title = Gender |Row 7 info = Male |Row 8 title = Rank |Row 8 info = Sergeant |Row 9 title = Companions |Row 9 info = None |Row 10 title = Family |Row 10 info = |Row 11 title = Generation |Row 11 info = Rune Age }} Appearance: As an Avatar of Pestilence and Decay, Verminathras bears the signs of everlasting rot upon his entire body. Some refer to him as a zombie, and as far as appearances go, that might be true. He wears a cloak of a black material that covers his body somewhat, though it is tattered in places that reveal the true decaying monster beneath. Beneath the hood of his cloak, he has white hair, stringy, greasy, and matted in places, gone in others. As far as physical size goes, he stoops a little, keeping him around 5’7”, though he can draw himself up to an intimidating 6’5”. Weapons/Equipment: Verminathras’s cloak is immune to the elements (fire-proof, water-proof, etc.) but doesn’t really act as armor otherwise. His only other piece of equipment is a staff that helps him channel his unholy powers. It is about as tall as he is, with a gnarled end that glows a sickly green when the staff is channeling. That end is also used as a bludgeon when necessary. The staff is invulnerable to anything but the purest of Light energy, which simply makes it mune to breaking. Abilities/Skills: Magical Affinity Demonic Summoning Plague Magic Enhanced Endurance Per his Plague Magic, Verminathras has a swarm of insects constantly around him, attacking any foe that comes too close. Each insect carries a magical disease on it; if someone is bitten or scratched by the insect, the disease is transferred. Within moments, the person begins to lose stamina much faster than normal. Even standing still will drain stamina as if you were fast walking. The insects are like any other, and can be killed. Doing so causes Verminathras to have to spend time reconjuring them. Verminathras also keeps constant companionship in three hellhounds: Tisiphone, Megaera, and Alecto. They also transfer the Avatar's plague through biting and scratching. If any is slain, Verminathras must wait until the battle ends to summon them back to this plane. Personality: Verminathras is a cold, calculating individual. Instead of blatantly rushing to be the scourge of humanity, Verminathras prefers to wait and think out how his victims will die. He has a wit to him that lends him to sarcastic remarks, which puts off some enemies and enrages others. On the darker side of things, he relishes in death and destruction, and gets a sick thrill off of watching things die slowly, preferably due to his powers of decay. Background/History: Verminathras is an Avatar of Decay and Pestilence. Once a simple human of no real standard, Verminathras (as he is now called) was converted to the side of Disgeran through seduction by Shavarrah. Through her, he was filled with dark energy and made a conduit to bring forth a more powerful being, a Spirit of Decay and Pestilence. He and the spirit merged, and Verminathras was born. He was brought forth to spread the corruption that is the comforting embrace to all of Disgeran, and he has done so with pleasure. Goal: To subjugate all factions under Disgeran.